Historias de un chismoso
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012, en honor a un episodio de TLH) Ganarse la confianza de alguien es difícil. Sobretodo si tienes una gran familia y eres Miguel Ángel.


**No pregunten por qué escribí esto :v estaba ociosa.**

 **Aviso que ahora uso a OCs nuevos. No me juzguen :"v**

 **Cattlyn "Howie" Hamato: hermana de 13 años de las tortugas. Cabello negro y largo, bandana amarilla en su frente, piel verde grisáceo, ojo derecho azul e izquierdo verde. No tiene armas. No le agrada Casey, pero como el novio de su hermana Venus, tiene que soportarlo.**

 **Angélica (versión tortuga): amiga de las tortugas. Piel verde manzana, cabello negro largo, ojos marrones, bandana color naranja-pomelo :v, está entre Mikey y Venus en altura. Su arma son un arco y flechas. Tampoco le agrada Casey, pero al contrario de Howie, a Jones se lo hace saber a diario :v está enamorada en secreto de Mikey, aunque el único que no lo sabe de todos es él, y al verlo con Irma, suele ser bastante celosa.**

* * *

Una noche tranquila en la sala de estar de las tortugas. Estaban todos, incluyendo a sus amigos, en la sala, como si tuvieran una pijamada. Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Karai, Shini y Chaplin.

-Okay, Leo, tu turno. -dijo Mona, recostada boca abajo en su bolsa de dormir con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Leo jugó un poco con su sudadera de Jack Frost que tenía de pijama -regalo de Loto- algo avergonzado.

-Bueno... Fue mi culpa que una de las tazas de té de Splinter se rompiera...

Los demás resollaron y reaccionaron, dejando lo que tenían haciendo hace ya un rato, y miraron a Leo. Leo, el más responsable, buen alumno y casi consentido de Splinter, ¿rompió algo valioso y no le dijo a Sensei?

-Vaya, Leo, no sabía que eras un rebelde. -bromeó Rapha.

Se preguntarán, ¿porqué están jugando a contarse secretos? Fácil, Donnie no podía ser el psicólogo de tiempo completo de todos sus amigos y familia, así que, las noches que podían, se reunían todos en la casa de alguno y se contaban cosas como secretos y eso. Después de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que les ayudaba el contarles a los demás sus secretos y problemas si no podían hablarlo con Splinter... o no querían una sesión de Randori.

-¿Cómo la rompiste? -preguntó Abril, con un tono insistente.

-Pues... Practicaba mis katas en el dojo con mi espada, pero se me fue volando, golpeó la taza y se rompió. Intenté arreglarla con pegamento, pero se arruinó, así que la oculté. -explicó el mayor con vergüenza.

-Tranquilo, no eres el único que metió la pata. -siguió Melina.

-Uhhhhh, escupelo, Mels. -dijo Kevin. Melina miró alrededor, asegurándose de que Splinter no estuviera cerca.

-Accidentalmente quemé el motor del Tortu-Móvil al practicar para mi examen de manejo.

-Espera, ¿fuiste tú? -preguntó Donnie molesto- ¡Me tomó semanas arreglarlo!

-Fue un accidente, torpe. -remarcó enojada. Escuchó unas carcajadas y volteó a Rapha y Casey, quienes se reían como si hubiesen escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo- ¿Ustedes dos de qué se ríen?

-De que la supuesta niña responsable se metió en problemas. -comentó Rapha con burla.

-Ay, sí, como si ambos fueran ángeles. -replicó sarcástica. Casey rodeó el cuello de Rapha con un brazo y lo forzó hacia abajo, frotando su cráneo con sus nudillos.

-Bueno, Kung Fu Panda y yo tampoco estamos libres de pecado. -dijo el chimuelo humano. Rapha se liberó del agarre de su amigo y resongó al escuchar otro chiste al ver que su amigo se burlaba de su sudadera de panda -regalo de Mona-.

-A ver, ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos? -cuestionó Venus, usando un sudadero negro de Chat Noir, con Howie sentada en su regazo mientras le cepillaba el cabello. Los dos mejores amigos se miraron el uno al otro, a ver como les explicaban a los demás qué habían hecho.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdan que llegamos a la guarida tarde porque "supuestamente" Rapha me ayudó con la tarea de Japonés? -empezó Casey.

-Sí, las clases a las que te inscribiste para mejorar tu vínculo con Venus... -comentó Leo

-Las cuales no te sirven de nada, porque si no puedes con Español, menos Japonés. -comentó Angélica, haciendo que algunos se rieran. Casey miró enojado a Angie y se sonrojó.

-Sí, en fin... No estudié ni papaya...

-¡Se los dije! -exclamó de nuevo la fémina de bandana naranja.

-En realidad fue una excusa porque había una pelea callejera en una bodega, y había apuestas... No pudimos resistirnos... -continuó Rapha.

-Alto, ¿están diciendo que fingieron estudiar Japonés para ir a un lugar público donde todos pudieron verlos? -interrumpió Leo intranquilo.

-Tranquilo, estaba disfrazado, nadie me vio. -explicó el de rojo. Leo lo miró molesto.

-No es la gran cosa, Rapha, es peligroso. -remarcó, pero el temperamental sólo lo ignoró.

-Me recuerda a cuando una vez que yo hice algo... -dijo Abril.

-Wow, la santa pelirroja también hizo algo malo. -dijo Casey con gracia.

-Anda, Abril, ¿qué hiciste? -insistieron Loto e Irma. Abril suspiró avergonzada.

-Yo tenía que hacer una presentación de historia japonesa, y el mejor kimono genuino que encontré fue uno de los de Splinter...

-Y me usaste a mí de modelo. -se quejó Kevin.

-No fue para tanto. -replicó Abril sin pena.

-¡Lo publicaron en el blog se la escuela! -se quejó Kevin. Melina lo calmó con una mano en su hombro. Angie susurró a Melina, pidiendo que le mandara la foto.

-Wow, Abril, no esperaba que hicieras eso...

-Sí, Donnie, lo sé... Lo malo fue que las chicas que hacían Italia tiraron sus tallarines con salsa "accidentalmente" sobre el kimono, pero aunque lo intenté lavar, no se salió, y no tenía cara para decirle a Sensei...

-Qué mal... -comentó Donnie, quien también tenía un sudadera que le dio Abril, que era de conejo morado.

-¡Ohhhhh, chiiiiiicooooos! -escucharon una voz que venía de las habitaciones, haciendo que se asustara.

¿Acaso se omitió la mención de Miguel Ángel ausente? Aparentemente.

-¡Traje el VHS que pidieron! -vino Mikey corriendo con un VHS en la mano, en la otra su osito de peluche y usando un sudadera de Winnie Pooh. Los demás al ver al pecoso presente, sólo se hicieron los desentendidos, mirando al otro lado como si no supieran qué pasaba.

El pecoso se detuvo al llegar a la sede y ver a su familia. Actuaban raro, las palomitas estaban a medio comer y además que algunas chicas cuchicheaban entre sí.

¡Momento! ¿Acaso ellos...?

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Estuvieron contándose secretos sin mí otra vez?! -exclamó molesto.

-Nah/Obvio que no/No sé de qué hablas/¿Alguien tiene hambre?/ _Je ne sais pas.*_ -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo Mikey dramático- ¡¿Por qué siempre me excluyen de sus charlas y de contarse secretos?!

Leo sintió un empujón de Loto, como diciendo que él debía ser el que le explicara a Mikey lo que pasaba. Suspiró.

-Mikey, siendo franco... Te excluimos porque eres un chismoso. -explicó sin regodeos. Mikey resolló exagerado, como si hubiera oído una horrible noticia.

La cual, para Mikey, lo era.

-¡¿Chismoso?! ¡No es ciertooooo! -exclamó con tono de niño caprichoso. Abrió los ojos luego de hacer su berrinche y vio que los demás lo miraban con los ojos en blanco, como si el pecoso les estuviera tomando el pelo a todos- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué dices de la vez que chismorreaste cuando rompí la tostadora? -mencionó Leo.

-Ah...

-¿O cuando tapé el baño luego de que probé tu sorpresa de pizza enchilada? -siguió Casey.

-Erhm...

-¿O de la vez que hacía un experimento y se fue la luz? -continuó Donnie.

-Jejeje, eh...

-¿O cuando inundé el baño? -comentó Howie, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez antes era chismoso, pero cambié, en serio. -dijo Mikey, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Seee/Ajá/Claaaaro/Sí, cómo no. -comentaron los demás. Mikey tensó los dientes, se puso rojo de furia y tiró su osito de peluche que tenía consigo al suelo enojado.

-¡Sensei, los chicos no me dejan participar de su club secreto de secretos! -exclamó, corriendo al dojo.

-Bueno, ya se fue, entonces, ¿en qué estábamos? -preguntó Donnie.

-Yo rompí una taza de té de Splinter, Melina quemó el motor del Tortu-Móvil, Rapha y Casey fueron a una pelea y Abril manchó el kimono de Sensei con salsa de tomate.

-Corrección, lo tomé prestado y unas chicas lo mancharon. -corrigió Abril a Leo. El de azul rodó los ojos.

-En fin, sólo vamos a dormir -se recostó en su bolsa de dormir. Los demás lo siguieron y al poco rato, todos estaban dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Leo desayunaba en la mesa de la cocina unos cereales con leche. Poco rato después entraron Rapha, Donnie, Angie, Howie y Venus a la cocina y cada quién se sirvió su desayuno. Donnie su café de siempre con un pan sin tostar, Rapha también unos cereales, Angie unas tostadas con mermelada y leche con chocolate, Howie unos cereales de colores con leche y Venus agarró una ensalada de fruta del refrigerador.

A los pocos segundos se dieron cuenta de que Mikey faltaba en el desayuno.

-Oigan, ¿y Mikey? -preguntó Rapha luego de unos segundos. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Leo terminó su cereal, dejó los trastes en el lavabo y salió de la cocina, pero no esperaba encontrarse con la cara de su hermano Miguel Ángel recibiéndolo de frente, sólo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa espeluznante y una mirada con ojos saltones.

-Hola, Leo. -dijo el pecoso, apenas su hermano salió de la cocina, y al mismo tiempo causando que Leo se exaltara más de lo que debería.

-Mikey, casi me das un infarto. -lo retó el de azul- Ve a desayunar, es tarde y debemos entrenar.

-Sólo si me haces unos omelettes para desayunar. -respondió Mikey, cerrando los ojos soberbiamente.

-¿De qué tengo cara, de mucama? -se quejó Leonardo.

-Bueno, Rapha dice que a veces lo eres... -susurró, pero sólo causó que Leonardo lo mirara con odio- En fin, hazme los omelettes por favor. -pidió con ojitos suplicantes.

-Sabes lo que pasa si toco el horno. -dijo Leo, y siguió su camino.

-Bueno, creí que no sería difícil para ti romper algunos huevos... ya que haz estado rompiendo muchas cosas últimamente. -terminó con un tono desconcertante.

Leonardo se detuvo en su camino y quedó congelado. ¿Por qué le sonaba mal? ¿Acaso era una indirecta? Mikey sonaba demasiado sospechoso, porque era muy extraño que hablara con ese tono tan... desconcertante y persuasivo. Como si quisiera ganar algo de su hermano por las malas. ¿De qué hablaba?

Romper... Romper... Alto...

Leo volteó casi robóticamente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -cuestionó con miedo. Mikey se hizo el desentendido y se encogió de hombros. Leo cerró los ojos con pesadez y tan pronto sus hermanos restantes salieron de la cocina, volvió a entrar con Mikey.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Donnie sacó un extintor de su laboratorio y fue corriendo a la cocina para apagar el fuego que había causado Leo. ¿Cómo lo causó? Encendió la estufa.

-Leo, si sabes que la cocina se quema cuando tú te acercas, ¿para qué rayos sigues haciéndolo? -habló Rapha. Leo estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-No quiero hablar de eso. -dijo triste.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días más. Era un viernes en la noche y llovía a cántaros. Las 7 tortugas que residían en la alcantarilla miraban la televisión en pijama, todos bien pegados los unos a los otros y con mantas, ya que era invierno, y si hacía frío fuera de la alcantarilla, más hacía dentro. Escucharon pasos corriendo dentro y voltearon a la entrada, donde estaba Melina completamente empapada.

-Hola, chicos... -dijo agitada.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Venus preocupada.

-Llueve a mares y me quedó el paraguas en el trabajo... ¿No les molestaría si me quedo a dormir esta noche? -preguntó mientras se escurría el cabello.

-No, adelante. -dijo Leo- Puedes ir al baño a secarte. -apuntó al baño.

-Gracias. -siguió las indicaciones de Leonardo y fue al baño.

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad y tomó una toalla para secarse mientras se quitaba su abrigo mojado y sus botas. Unos minutos después, cuando ya tenía ropa seca puesta y entró en calor, abrió la puerta del baño...

Sólo que ésta vez estaba Mikey parado en la puerta sonriendo... de modo desconcertante.

-Melina, ¿puedes hacerme un favor y arreglar mi consola de vídeo-juegos? -preguntó, sosteniendo una consola portátil tipo "game boy".

-Me gustaría, pero paso. -dijo sin mucho interés la morena mientras se dirigía a la sala- Además, Donnie puede arreglártela sin cobrar...

-Bueno, creí que gustarías usar aparatos sin que se quemaran sus motores... no como hace unas semanas. -dijo Miguel Ángel, causando que Melina quedara tiesa en su lugar. Aterrada, agarró a Mikey de su sudadero y lo trajo a su rostro.

-¿Quién rayos te dijo eso? -le cuestionó, resistiendo las ganas de hacerle caparazón chino, o mínimo gritarle, pero si lo hacía, llamaría la atención, y viendo las circunstancias, era mejor no hacerlo o estaría en problemas.

Mikey sólo se hizo el tonto y se encogió de hombros. Melina suspiró y tomó el game boy.

-Veré qué hago. -dijo triste.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Era pasada la media noche y todos dormían en sus habitaciones.

Bueno, casi todos. Una puerta con la señal de alto pegada se abrió despacio, y de ella, Rapha sacó ligeramente la cabeza para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sin moros en la costa, salió sigiloso con su ropa de invierno, medio disfrazado de humano y cerró con suavidad, para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara. Caminó de puntillas a la entrada, donde vio a Casey con su ropa de invierno, listo para que ambos salieran, ya que sabían que aún en la noche, Splinter no los dejaría salir tan tarde, y mucho menos con humanos que podrían verlos. Rapha volteó, sólo en caso de que algo se le haya pasado de vista, y se volvió hacia Casey. Como si lo hubieran planeado, chocaron puños y salieron corriendo.

Pasado un rato de correr, fueron a la superficie, donde la ciudad los recibió como siempre, "sin dormir nunca".

-Eso estuvo cerca, creí que Splinter nos vería. -comentó Casey mientras caminaban por los techos ligeramente cubiertos de nieve.

-Tiene el sueño profundo, no escucharía ni un terremoto. -siguió Rapha, sonriendo con su última afirmación.

-Hola, chicos. -dijo una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que se exaltaran.

Se dieron la vuelta y, ¿a quién vieron? A Mikey.

-Mikey, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? -cuestionó Raphael algo preocupado, se suponía que Mikey no sabía que salían en las noches a hacer travesuras.

-Ah, los vi salir de la alcantarilla, así que los seguí. -respondió con simpleza mientras se acomodaba su bufanda- Por cierto, ¿qué hacen? -alzó una ceja. Ambos mejores amigos se miraron el uno al otro preocupados, así que Rapha decidió romper el hielo y dijo:

-Casey necesitaba urgentemente ayuda con Japonés, así que vamos a su casa. -tomó a Casey del brazo y empezó a jalarlo- Ya nos vamos.

-¿Seguro que es eso o van a otra pelea callejera? -interrogó el menor.

Rapha y Casey quedaron quietos en sus lugares.

¿Cómo es que Mikey sabía que iban a peleas callejeras, apostaban y cosas por el estilo? ¿No se suponía que no lo sabía? ¡Él nunca estuvo presente cuando eso pasó! ¡Jamás!

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo luego de voltear.

-Un pajarito. -dijo sin más- Pero tranquilos, no le diré a Sensei... -los dos suspiraron aliviados- con una condición.

Ambos abrieron los ojos grande y tragaron en seco.

* * *

Rato después, Casey se tuvo que ir, ya que a Mikey no le interesaba mucho chantajear a su amigo -aunque no significaba que estuviera fuera del peligro- y Rapha fue forzado a quedarse. Ahora estaba Mikey en el techo con su disfraz de Tortu-Mosca, y Rapha... como el Chico Larva que Mikey tanto le había pedido.

-Ésto es ridículo. -dijo Rapha de brazos cruzados, con un traje hecho a mano por Mikey. Mangas hechas con tubos de cartón pintados de blanco, una capa roja, visores hechos con exprimidores de jugo y uno que otro toque que hacía que el temperamental de sus hermanos luciera completamente ridículo. Para Mikey, por el contrario, parecía un dios.

-Andando, Chico Larva. -dijo el pecoso con su falsa voz de super héroe y fue corriendo al otro lado. Rapha suspiró pesado.

-Creo que prefiero que Splinter me castigue un año sin salir a tener que pasar por esto. -murmuró, siguiendo a Mikey.

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado y a más personas chantajeaba Mikey con sus secretos.

Un día le pidió a Abril que le lavara su ropa para el invierno, ella se negó y Mikey hizo una que otra mención del kimono de Sensei, por lo cual Abril no tuvo otra opción más que hacer la lavandería.

En el caso de Venus, por ejemplo, había tenido citas con Casey sin permiso de Sensei, ya que a pesar de tener 18 años, aún no le gustaba ver a su querida hija con un tipo como Casey, pero siempre y cuando éste la cuidara, todo correcto. Pero en fin, Mikey le pidió a Venus que hiciera sus tareas mientras él jugaba vídeo-juegos. Y, con los pocos años que Venus estuvo con sus hermanos, prácticamente aprendió a actuar "más o menos" como una Norteamericana normal, por lo cual ya hacía que sacara un poco a la luz su lado rebelde y terco, lo cual hacía que la antes Venus que podía obedecer hasta a un bebé ahora estaba harta de que Mikey la chantajeara. Aunque no necesariamente necesitaba cambiar de actitud para hartarse.

Angélica había estado dibujando en las paredes -ya que por malas obras del destino no podía conseguir papel- y Mikey le dijo que podía ocultarle a Sensei, si ella le decía dónde guardaba su lote oculto de chocolates... Muy vago, pero para Angie era una tortura, incluso si se trataba del chico que le gusta.

Resumiendo a los demás, habían echo de las suyas y Mikey, de algún modo, lo sabía, por lo cual nadie tuvo mayor elección que hacerle caso a Mikey en todo lo que le dijera, a menos que quisieran ser castigados.

Ahora mismo se encontraba Mikey en su cuarto acostado en su cama con Rapha dándole pizza gyozza en la boca irritado -aparte de usar él y los demás trajes de mayordomo-, Leo estaba haciéndole masajes en los pies -con mucho asco, está de más decir, ya que Mikey no era muy higiénico que digamos-.

-¿Cómo va mi tarea, Donnie? -preguntó Mikey desde su cama. Donnie, sentado en una silla del otro lado del cuarto mientras hacía unos ejercicios de álgebra avanzada, miró a su hermano pecoso con irritación.

-Me faltan 10 de los 35 ejercicios que Sensei nos dejó. -contestó con una vena roja en la frente.

-Mmm... no los hagas tan bien, que no sean tan perfectos. No quiero que Sensei sospeche. -habló Mikey. Donnie apretó con fuerza el lápiz que tenía en la mano hasta que se partió en dos- Bueno, hora de mi facial. -sacó una campanilla dorada y, moviéndola a los lados unas cuantas veces, llamó a las chicas- ¡Venus, Angie, vengan acá a hacerme un facial!

Desde afuera de la habitación llegaron Venus y Angie -ambas con trajes de mucamas- con los suplementos de belleza que tenían.

-Creo que estoy reconsiderando mi enamoramiento con Mikey... Volveré con Kid Danger. -murmuró Angie, tensando los dientes, ya que algo que odiaba, aparte de tener que hacer de sirvienta de los demás, era usar faldas o vestidos.

-Mm, también tengo sed... ¡Mucamita! -llamó el pecoso. Dando pisotones encaprichados llegó Howie, también con trajecito de mucama, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sí? -por fuera estaba sólo molesta, por dentro quería ahorcar a su hermano de naranja.

-Tráeme una soda. -ordenó mientras las chicas le hacían el facial. Howie forzó una sonrisa y fue a la cocina por la soda- Ah, Leo, por favor, también sácame los callos de los pies. -sonrió soberbio.

Leo se congeló al darse cuenta de que aparte de estar masajeando los pies de su hermano, tenían callos... ¿También incluía hongos?

-Creo que voy a vomitar. -salió corriendo. Mikey se levantó los pepinos que tenía en los ojos al ver que Leo no estaba y volteó a las chicas- Angie, mis pies. -aplaudió dos veces como si fuera el jefe de sus hermanos.

Lo cual ahora sentía que era.

Angélica, muy a regañadientes, hizo lo acatado y siguió masajeando sus pies.

Con Mikey controlándolos como si fuese un rey, todos sentían que estaban en el infierno.

* * *

Rato más tarde, Mikey había quedado profundamente dormido luego de tomar su soda -resumiendo, Howie le puso una medicina que usaba Donnie para dormir en la bebida y calló como perezoso- y todos estaban en la sala de estar. Las tortugas seguían con sus trajes de mayordomos y mucamas, mientras que los demás... no, pero se sentían como unos por lo que Mikey les hacía.

-Okay, hay que ser serios, Mikey de algún modo está descubriendo nuestros secretos y está volviéndonos locos con tal de hacer lo que él quiera. -habló Leo seriamente y se quitó la corbata de su traje de mayordomo, tirándola al suelo- ¡Y estoy harto de tener que tocar sus pies! -terminó con asco/tristeza.

-Evidentemente hay una rata entre nosotros. -habló Melina con veneno. Casey gritó como nena y se abrazó a Rapha.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Se refiere a "rata" como un soplón, tonto. -dijo el oji-verde, empujando a su amigo- Ya, quien sea la rata, confiese. -exclamó furioso.

-Yo digo que fue Irma, es la única a la que Mikey no le hizo nada. -dijo Angie señalando a la chica de anteojos. Irma se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Lo dices por eso o porque aún no te caigo bien porque Mikey es mi novio? -cuestionó aburrida. Angie apretó los dientes y se le tiró a Irma encima, pero mientras los demás intentaban separarlas, terminaron enredados en la pelea poco después.

De imprevisto, Howie salió disparada contra el sofá luego de que alguien -no llegó a ver quién, pero sabía que no eran sus hermanos- la empujara y terminara cayendo sobre algo suave. Metió la mano debajo suyo y encontró algo que la hizo resollar:

El osito de peluche de Mikey.

-¡Chicos, alto! -los llamó la pequeña. Todos quedaron congelados en su lugar... hasta que Rapha golpeó a Angie en el coco, a lo que ella respondió con un "Au"- Sé quien es la rata, y rima con Tai-Chi.

Los demás se quedaron mirando a Cattlyn, hasta que Rapha agarró a Casey del cabello y lo hizo alzar la cabeza.

-¿Casey? -sugirió.

-¿Qué?

-Ya fue dado el veredicto, ¡quémenlo en la hoguera! -exclamó Angélica, sacando un zapato para golpear a Casey.

-No, torpes, hablo de Mikey. -metió una mano dentro de la cinta que recubría el osito -culpa de Cabeza de Piel y sus esporádicas reacciones de enojo- y sacó una de las cucarachas espías de Donnie que ya estaba muerta- Tenía una cámara dentro y estuvo espiándonos todo el tiempo.

Los demás se miraron los unos a otros y fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Cuando vea a Mikey por hacerme vestir como el Chico Larva, deseará no haber roto el cascarón de su huevo. -murmuró Rapha con deseos asesinos.

-Alto, alto, sigue siendo Mikey, y con darle su merecido violentamente no va a aprender. Tendremos que hacer esto diferente si queremos que deje de tratarnos como esclavos.

-¿Cómo, exactamente, Leo? -interrumpió Casey.

-Ese chico no es el más listo, pero sabe guardarse las cosas para sí mismo. Especialmente si se trata de él. -refunfuñó Kevin, cruzándose de brazos.

-Todos cometen errores. Mikey inclusive. -habló Donnie.

-Mikey especialmente, querrás decir. -corrigió Rapha.

-Escuchen, haremos esto, algunos distraerán a Mikey mientras buscamos algo con lo que lo podamos chantajear, lo suficiente como para que Sensei se enoje y lo castigue, le decimos a Mikey, dejará de molestarnos y ahí es cuando obtendremos nuestra libertad. -declaró Leo.

-... ¿Estuviste practicando esa línea? -preguntó Mona luego de un segundo o dos.

-¿Estamos 100% seguros de que Casey no es la rata? -interrumpió Angélica, apuntando al chimuelo humano.

-No. -dijeron los demás, haciendo que Angie se deprimiera.

Tendría que encontrar otra alternativa para deshacerse de ese chico.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mikey estaba recostado en el sofá mientras Mona le hacía masajes en la espalda.

-Más abajo, más abajo... Uh, sí, justo ahí. -decía el pecoso mientras Mona le masajeaba la espina, con el menor recostado boca abajo. Mona, por el contrario, sonreía cómplice. Volteó a las habitaciones y le guiñó a Leo, Donnie, Rapha y Venus, en señal de que buscaran en el cuarto del pecoso.

Leo miró bajo la cama, Rapha en los estantes, Donnie entre el montón de cajas de pizza y Venus en los rincones que fueran.

-¿Hallaron algo? -preguntó Leo.

-Nop/Cero/Nada. -dijeron los demás. Leo metió la mano más adentro por debajo de la cama y sintió algo que lo pinchó.

-¡Au! -sacó la mano y vio que se había cortado con algo y su dedo sangraba. Volvió a meter la mano, con cuidado esta vez de no cortarse, y sacó algo por debajo de su cama que lo hizo resollar- Chicos... miren esto.

Los demás fueron donde Leo y encontraron algo que hizo que a los 4 se les cayera la barbilla.

La foto de Splinter, Tang Shen y bebé Miwa estaba con el vidrio roto.

-... Creo que ya tenemos algo con lo que chantajearlo. -dijo Rapha rompiendo el silencio.

-Esperen, entiendo que Mikey haya hecho lo que hizo, pero ¿de verdad vale la pena hacerle esto?

-Splinter jamás lo sabrá, Leo, además... recuerda que te hizo tocarle los pies. -le recordó Donnie. Leo tembló del asco y luego frunció el entrecejo.

Mikey iba a saber lo que era ser chantajeado.

* * *

-¿Que hizo qué? -preguntaron todos al escuchar lo que los hermanos explicaron.

-¡Santa chalupa! -exclamó Howie- Ahora que sabemos esto, ¿qué hacemos?

-Sigue la fase dos, que es contarle a Mikey, y así deshacernos de sus chantajes. -respondió el líder de azul con una mueca satisfactoria que los demás imitaron.

Adiós al reino del mal de Mikey.

* * *

-¡¿Que qué?! -exclamó el pecoso sorprendido.

Luego de que Mona había terminado de hacerle masajes a Mikey, lo citaron para encontrarse en uno de los tejados de la ciudad, y resulta que le revelaron que sabían que Mikey había roto la foto más preciada de Splinter.

-Así es, Mikey, sabemos lo que hiciste, y si le cuentas a Sensei lo que hicimos, le contaremos lo que tú hiciste. -le amenazó Rapha. Mikey trató de lucir casual y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada presumida.

-Vamos, ustedes hicieron más cosas que yo, lo mío será mínimo. -respondió.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, el único inconveniente es que es la posesión más preciada de Sensei, ¿quién sabe cómo se podría al descubrir que su hijo más travieso rompió algo importante para él y no se hizo cargo? Es más, quizás hasta podría expulsarlo de la alcantarilla. -habló Donnie con persuasión, la cual Mikey no pudo soportar.

¿Si Splinter lo descubría? ¿De verdad lo echaría de la alcantarilla? No, no podía, Mikey era travieso, sí, pero tampoco es que Sensei fuese tan estricto y despiadado como para echar al menor de los varones de la casa, el único que tenía buena onda en los peores momentos, el que mejor sabía cocinar, esas cosas. Si sus hermanos hablaban con la verdad... ¿Splinter de verdad lo mandaría a vivir a la calle?

-Bueno, si nos disculpas, vamos a casa a pasar tiempo con los que sí podemos confiar. -dijo Leo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras los demás ya estaban volviendo a la alcantarilla.

Mikey ya estaba acabado al fin.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y estaban todos en el cuarto de Rapha -ya que, conociendo a Mikey, deberían tener más privacidad-, siguiendo con su sesión de contarse secretos.

-Y luego rasgué la alfombra con las kamas. -terminó de contar Howie, mientras algunos reían por lo que contó. De repente, la puerta de abrió de golpe, y Mona estaba parada en ella.

-Chicos, acabo de ver a Mikey entrando al cuarto de Sensei, creo que nos va a delatar. -advirtió agitada. Los demás resollaron.

-Si vamos a caer, caerá con nosotros. -gruñó Rapha. Los demás no desperdiciaron su tiempo y corrieron hacia el dojo, pero apenas llegaron, vieron a Splinter abriendo la puerta y a Mikey saliendo con la cabeza gacha. Al instante de ver a su Sensei, todos quedaron tiesos.

-Fuiste muy valiente y responsable al contarme lo que hiciste, Miguel Ángel. -dijo Splinter- Pero sabes que no puedo no disciplinarte. Estás castigado 2 meses sin salir. -palmeó su hombro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué estás castigado? -preguntó Howie.

-Yo... me eché la culpa de todo lo que ustedes hicieron. -respondió Mikey tristemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -exclamaron los demás.

-Yo sólo quería que me incluyeran en su grupo, y aunque yo lo intentara, ustedes no me dejaban. Ni siquiera querían pasar tiempo conmigo, así que por eso los chantajeaba a que hicieran lo que yo les pedía, porque si lo hacía de otro modo, no me prestarían atención. Así que el los próximos 45 días, voy a trabajar en ganarme su confianza. -se fue caminando tristemente a su cuarto.

-... Dos meses tienen 60 días. -impuso Donnie. Los demás lo miraron aburridos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mikey estaba en su cuarto mientras contaba con una tiza los días que le quedaban de castigo en la pared. Escuchó un toque en su puerta y volteó a ésta. Se abrió y Leo estiró su cabeza desde afuera.

-Oye, Mikey, estuvimos hablando y... te perdonamos. -dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué? -balbuceó atónito.

-Decidimos que, a pesar de lo que te hicimos... te hiciste responsable, y no necesitamos más criterio. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. -explicó el de azul. Casi instantáneamente Miguel Ángel saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, quien gustoso aceptó.

* * *

Ya en el cuarto de Rapha, Donnie empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, resulta que cuando estaba haciendo...

Mikey no prestaba mucha atención, sólo estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su familia y amigos. Ahora era finalmente parte del grupo.

* * *

Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos respectivos. Cuando al fin se acomodó en su cama, Mikey sacó algo de abajo de ésta, lo cual era la hielera de Gatito Helado.

-No vas a creer lo que hizo Donnie, Gatito... -empezó a susurrarle a Gatito Helado los secretos, mientras ésta respondía con uno que otro maullido.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era Miguel Ángel Hamato.

Además, tampoco era que Gatito Helado se lo fuera a contar a alguien.

* * *

 **Terminé! :D -hace un baile feliz quién adivine el episodio en el que está basado se gana un request :3**


End file.
